A vehicle includes various kinds of interior trim parts, and thus a plurality of fasteners are provided to fix an interior trim part (e.g., an interior trim panel of a vehicle door) to sheet metal of the vehicle. The fasteners are usually threaded bolts which pass through mounting holes in the interior trim part to be engaged with threaded holes in the metal sheet to fix the interior trim part to the metal sheet. In some assembling process, the interior trim parts, the metal sheet, and the threaded bolts are delivered independently by different suppliers to an assembly line of the vehicle. When assembling a vehicle door, an operator needs to mount the interior trim part to the sheet metal first and then mount the bolt. Such operation process is complicated. Further, the suppliers need to package and transport multiple parts. Furthermore, the bolts are commonly mounted using a screw which requires the corresponding mounting hole to have a size larger than that of the bolt for the operation. The larger mounting hole has less appealing appearance and will cause high manufacturing cost because additional materials are required to cover the mounting hole. Moreover, removal of the bolt also needs the use of a screw gun, which complicates the operation, and is inconvenient for following maintenance or replacement. Thus, there is need for a fastener to address some of the issues mentioned above.